In order to be able to process webs of material which are fed from two diametrically opposed directions to a single downstream located machine, or in order to be able to feed paper webs, which are coming from the same direction, to two different machines for further processing, turning bar arrangements have been developed. The turning bars are movable between two work positions, each of which causes a rerouting of the web of material by 90°, into opposite directions.
Such a turning bar arrangement is known from DE 43 11 438 C2. This turning bar arrangement comprises a plurality of turning bars. Both longitudinal ends of each turning bar are hingedly connected with support spindles of a rack and each turning bar end can be displaced, along these support spindles. The turning bars can each assume two different work positions, in which they each extend at an angle of 45° in relation to the support spindles. The turning bars can each be transferred from one of their work positions into the other of their work positions by a pivot movement of 90° in the plane defined by the axes of the support spindles and of the turning bars. This transfer takes place through movement of the turning bars through an intermediate position, in which each of the turning bars extends perpendicularly with respect to the support spindles. To make such a transfer possible, it is necessary for each of the support spindles to be movable, coordinated with the movement of the turning bars, perpendicularly with respect to each other.
Turning bar arrangements are also known, in which the turning bars can be switched from one work position into the other work position on an axis which is parallel to the plane defined by the axes of the support spindles and of the turning bars. However, such a turning bar arrangement requires sufficient space, either above or underneath of this plane, for performing the transfer movement.
DE 29 20 684 A1 discloses a linear actuating member for pivoting a turning bar.
DE 31 27 872 C2 describes a turning bar, whose first end is seated changeably in a rack, and whose second end is displaceably seated in a guide device. Compressed air is supplied through a link, and the guide devices can be displaced by use of linear drive mechanisms and can be secured by use of clamping devices.